Untitled
by The DPhantom
Summary: What would happen if my OC, Anna went to the X-Men home? Old friends will reunite. My second fic, so please be  nice! A Danny Phantom Fic with a little X-Men crossover. P.S. Danny lives with the X-Men, not his parents! This also came to me in a Dream!


UNTITLED

What would happen if my OC, (Need Name) went to the X-Men home? Old friends will reunite. My second fic, so please be nice! A Danny Phantom Fic with a little X-Men crossover. P.S. Danny lives with the X-Men, not his parents! This also came to me in a dream!

**A/N: The reason for the story title being "UNTITLED" is because I need a story name idea. So ideas are greatly appreciated. **

Chap One: Reunion

One cold night in Bayville, the residents of the Xavier Institute were sitting in front of the burning fire place talking and laughing, all except one. His name was Danny Fenton/Phantom. You see, this particular boy was a certain citys half boy, half ghost hero, or at least he was until they driven him out of Amity Park. This boy was sitting at the window, thinking about someone he met when he was on the run from Amity. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud bark from outside. But… this bark sounded familiar. Logan got up to get the door when they heard a knock until Danny yelled "I got it!" Logan sat down mumbling "If you say so, bub." When Danny opened the door, a wolf with gray hair jumped onto Danny. He yelped, which made everyone come running. When Danny looked closer at the wolf, he let a big grin cover his face. He suddenly started playing with the wolf saying "Hey there boy! How are you!" Every one just stared in shock. His face suddenly started frowning. "Guys, stay here. I need to go check something." He walked to the door frame and slowly stepped outside. They all ran to the window and briefly saw Danny running towards a female looking figure and embracing her tightly. They walked inside hand in hand and Danny introduced them. "Guys, this is Anna, my girlfriend"- everyone stared wide eyed at him- "and Anna, this is my family."

"So," Anna started slowly, "it looks like you found yourself somewhere to live." "Yep," Danny stated happily. "Remember that song we used to sing together?" Anna asked danny. "Yeah… Why?" She smiled evilly at him. "Uh uh, nope. No way. I said ill never sing in front of people again." Everyone was staring at him looking confused. "Pwease?" Anna asked danny, giving him her famous PDE (Puppy Dog Eyes). "Oh, fine," she smiled when he said that, "but only once!" They started singing "I Got A Feeling" By The Black Eye Peas.

Regular: Danny

**Bold: Anna**

_Italic: Both_

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night _Tonight's the night Let's live it up I got my money Let's spend it up Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let's get get OFF **I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just loose it all I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out And loosing all control **Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at her dancing Just take it off Let's paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof **And then we'll do it again **Let's do it, let's do it,Let's do it,Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_Let's live it up_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,Let's do it,Let's do it,Let's do it Cause I gotta feeling (**ooooo hoooo**) that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night

_I gotta feeling (_**ooooo hoooo)**_ that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

Tonight's the night (Hey!)Let's live it up **(Let's live it up)**I got my money (I'm paid)Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)Go out and smash it **(Smash it) **Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)Jump off that sofa (C'mon) Let's get get OFF Fill up my cup **(Drank) **Mozoltov _(La' Chaim) _Look at her dancing **(Move it Move it) **Just take it off Let's paint the town (paint the town) We'll shut it down (Shut it down)Let's burn the roof _And then we'll do it again _Let's do it, let's do it,Let's do it,Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_Let's live it up_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,Let's do it,Let's do it,Let's do it, do it, do it, do it Here we come Here we go We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock) Easy come Easy go Now we on top (top,top,top,top) Feel the shot Body rock Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) Round and round Up and down Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday Get get get get get with us You know what we say Party every day _Pa pa pa _Party every day _And I'm feelin **(ooooo hoooo) **_That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night _I gotta feeling **(oooooo hoooo) **_that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night_**Ooooooo hooooo**

**So there's Chap One. Oh, yeah. I forgot to say that I do NOT own Danny Phantom (Sadly), Black Eyed Peas, or their song, I Got A Feeling. RRE. (Read, Rate, Enjoy)**


End file.
